In all likelihood, the first swimming pool was dug in Pakistan during the 3rd millennium BC. Since then, throughout history, swimming pools have increased in popularity, even finding their way into the back yards of many residences since the 1950s. Along with the use of swimming pools, also came a need for pool maintenance. Because of the dissolved solids found in the water used in swimming pools, deposits such as calcium are left behind due to the process of water evaporation. These deposits can be unsightly and tedious to clean. The present invention features a motorized deposit removal system having a pivoting rotary head for effectively removing hard water deposits such as calcium.